Otro en mi vida
by soli94
Summary: Songfic.Miyako tenia que decirle algo muy importenate a Taka. Por favor no me maten en mi pimer fanfic


Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla los adultos, trabajaban, los niños juegan en los parques (N/A: era fin de semana ^^U), y vemos a una de nuestras súper heroínas caminando por la calle y ella nada mas ni nada menos que Miyako y ahora veremos hacia donde se dirige.

_Ahhhh, espero que Taka todavía no haya llegado a la cafería, porque realmente no se muy bien que decirle. _Iba pensando nuestra súper heroína.

Al llegar a la cafetería en la que iba ser el encuentro, Miyako entra y ve que Taka no había llegado así va y se sienta en una mesa vacía, mientras espera piensa en todo lo que ha vivido con Taka.

_A Taka lo conocí cuando era pequeña y fue alguien realmente importante en mi vida, fue por él que rechace a muchos chicos pero ahora los rechazo porque tengo a alguien más en mi corazón_- Se sonroja_- ahhh de solo pensarlo me da un poco de verguenzaa! ^/^_

Mientras que Miyako pensaba e iba metida en su mundo, esta no se dio cuenta que en la cafetería iba entrando un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que apenas entro la busco con la mirada, al encontrarla se dirigió directo hace ella.

**Hola Miyako.** - Saluda el chico

**Hola Taka ^_^ **- responde la chica

**Y para que querías verme?, me dijiste que era muy importante.** – dice el chico

**Pues…ettoo…te llame para decirte que….. **– empezó a titubear Miyako – **pues solo era para decirte que lo siento.**

**No entiendo a que te refieres **– realmente estaba confundido

_Perdóname por lo que vengo a decir_

_Pero hace tiempo yo no me acuerdo de ti…..no, no, no_

_No entiendo porque ahora preguntas por mí_

_Si fuiste tu el que me dejo partir._

**A lo que me refiero es que…bueno eh es que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti**

**Pero tu me dijiste que a pesar del tiempo seguías pensando en mi**

**Ya lo se pero en ese tiempo estaba confundida y no sabia que decir**

**Pero yo te quiero…por favor no me hagas esto**

**Lo siento pero mientras tu no estaba no estabas conocí a alguien y creo que me hizo olvidar lo que sentía por ti.**

_Ahora hay otro en mi vida,_

_Que curo mis heridas_

_Me devolvió la alegría_

_Que daba por pérdida,_

_Ahora hay otro en mi vida,_

_Que curo mis heridas_

_Me devolvió la alegría_

_Que daba por perdida_

_Da la vuelta y déjame en paz_

_De ti no quiero saber más_

_Ya hay otro en mi vida, que me hizo olvidar,_

_Da la vuelta y déjame en paz_

_De ti no quiero saber más_

_Ya hay otro en mi vida, que me hizo olvidar__._

**Realmente lo siento, no se cuando paso pero me di cuenta ya no sentía lo mismo por ti**

**Enserio te fue fácil olvidarme**

**NO! No fue fácil cuando le conocí yo estaba todavía triste por ti, pero el me hizo olvidar la tristeza y nos volvimos amigo y con el tiempo pues ya sabes me empezó a gustar.**

**Miyako quiero que sepas que aunque me digas esto yo no me rendiré, ya lo veras te volveré a enamorar**

**No por favor no quiero lastimarte más!**

**Pero con esto lo estas haciendo**

**Lo se y créeme que lo siento, pero peor hubiera sido si esperaba mas tiempo**

**Ya no digas mas, sabes creo que mejor me voy **

_Sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas más_

_Mi vida ya te olvide_

_No te quiero ver más_

_No insistas, que nunca te voy a perdonar_

_Lo pasado, es pasado, y yo no vuelvo más atrás_

_Ya tengo a otro que me hace vibrar_

_Ya tengo a otro que me hace soñar y suspirar_

_ahora soy feliz no te lo voy a ocultar_

_Lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes en paz..._

**Pero antes de irme dime como se llama el afortunado que gano tu corazón**

**No lo se Taka no creo que sea conveniente decírtelo**

**Por favor dímelo te prometo que no hare nada que arruine tu felicidad**

**Pues su nombre es Boomer**

**Así que Boomer dile de mi parte que es alguien muy afortunado y en lo personal te deseo lo mejor Miyako**

_Date la vuelta, ya no regreses_

_Porque mi amor, tu no mereces_

_Ya tengo a otro que si me quiere_

_Te fuiste un tiempo de mala suerte_

_Date la vuelta, ya no regreses_

_Porque mi amor, tu no mereces_

_Ya tengo a otro que si me quiere_

_Te fuiste un tiempo de mala suerte_

**Taka espera al menos podemos quedar como amigos**

**No lo se Miyako tendría que pensarlo**

**Por favor Taka yo realmente quisiera que seamos amigo**

**Esta bien pero no esperes que sea como antes porque hasta que logre olvidarte yo no creo que sea el mismo contigo**

**Gracias y te entiendo no te preocupes creo que aunque al principio sea difícil me acostumbrare**

**Se que no tiene caso pero creo que nunca podre olvidarte, creo que jamás lo hare**

_Tus mentiras y tus engaños ya yo lo olvide_

_ahora hay otro en mi vida_

_que me hizo entender_

_que las cosas, no son_

_papi, como vos las predicabas_

_engañando y lastimando_

_esa era tu jugada,_

_pero bueno es el tiempo_

_y existe el olvido_

_Las cosas ya murieron así es el destino_

_Yo se que vas a pasar,_

_lo mismo que yo pase_

_te arrepentirás por no haber sabido querer_

**Taka por favor tendrás que olvidarme **

**Pero no creo Miyako**

**Así solo te estarás haciendo mas daño**

**Lo se pero…..lo intentare pero solo porque se que tu sufrirías si lo hago**

**Gracias**

**Bueno creo q me voy…..Adiós**

**Adiós**

_Ahora hay otro en mi vida,_

_Que curo mis heridas_

_Me devolvió la alegría_

_Que daba por pérdida,_

_Ahora hay otro en mi vida,_

_Que curo mis heridas_

_Me devolvió la alegría_

_Que daba por perdida_


End file.
